Una propuesta inesperada DM
by IsisNemrak
Summary: Draco Malfoy deseaba tener un hijo, y esperaba que Hermione Granger fuera la madre de su hijo.Una serie de eventos llevaron a Hermione aceptar lo que le proponía.Un matrinonio por conveniencia y ser la madre del hijo del Hombre que no ama.Mundo alternativ
1. Chapter 1

UNA PROPUESTA INESPERADA

**UNA PROPUESTA INESPERADA. **

**Draco M. /Hermione G.**

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen (lamentablemente). Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**Somos nuevas en lo de escribir fics así que no nos maten. Se aceptan sugerencias. Es un mundo alternativo, no existe la magia.**

**Esperamos les guste.**

**-**blablabla- hablan los personajes

_Blablabla _pensamientos

(Blablabla) notas de autora

**Un encuentro inesperado. **

La oficina estaba vacía y a oscuras.

Daba un poco de miedo.

Hermione Granger subió las escaleras. No quería utilizar el ascensor. Hacía demasiado ruido y lo último que quería que el guardia de seguridad

se fijara en ella.

Cuando llegó a la séptima planta de Malfoy Properties, ya no estaba tan segura de no necesitar el ascensor.

Tenía que tener cuidado. Abraxas Malfoy, el presidente de la empresa la había despedido así que se suponía que no tenía que andar por allí.

Al llegar a la octava planta, se paró para tomar aire y se quedó escuchando por si acaso. Los apliques de los pasillos estaban encendidos,

la luz era tenue y no se oía a nadie.

Hermonie suspiro aliviada y siguió adelante, hacia la zona donde estaba su pequeño cubículo. La luz procedente del pasillo confería la estancia

un aspecto tanto lúgubre, con sombras y rincones oscuros.

Hermione se paró para reorientarse y sintió una gran pena. Aquel trabajo le gustaba. Lo iba a echar de menos. Por supuesto, tan iba a echar de

menos el sueldo.

Tras mirar a su alrededor, vio el precioso objeto que había ido a buscar: su orquídea.

En los apenas diez minutos que había tenido para recoger sus cosas, no le había dado tiempo de llevársela y temía que alguien la hubiera vota a

la basura.

Por suerte, no había sido así.

La había dejando sobre una cajonera de metal. Hermione miró rápidamente a su alrededor, en busca de algo en que subirse. Para su

desgracia, no había escaleras así que arrimó una silla y se subió.

Casi llegaba.

Estaba tocando la maceta con yemas de los dedos cuando se encendieron las luces de la habitación y una grave voz masculina que

arrastraba las palabras le pegó un susto de muerte.

-¡Busca usted algo, Granger!

Aquello la hizo gritar. No fue un grito muy agudo ni muy alto pero si sufriente para perder el equilibrio. Hermione intentó agarrase de la

estantería pero no pudo y calló junto a la orquídea que había ido a rescatar.

Se dio contra el suelo con gran estruendo, pero no se hizo demasiado daño. Tardó un par de segundo en darse cuenta que el hombre

que la había asustado había acudido en su ayuda al verla caer y ahora estaba en el suelo con él, en abrazo fatalmente embarazoso.

Aquello no iba bien.

-¡Oh!

Hermione se puso de pie a toda velocidad y miró al hombre.

Se trataba de Draco Malfoy, el que había sido su supervisor, nieto del presidente de le empresa que la había despedido y una de las

últimas personas a las que le apetecía ver.

El hombre parecía aturdido y Hermione pensó que, si salía corriendo a toda velocidad, podría huir.

Tomó aire, miró a su alrededor…

En aquel instante, vio que el hombre tenía sangre en la comisura del labio y no pudo evitar asustarse, lo que la llevó a arrodillarse a

su lado, suponiendo que lo había golpeado en la cara al caer.

-Vaya, ¡está bien! Madre mía, está herido.

Draco levantó los ojos y la miró con frialdad.

-De verdad-murmuró con el tono más sarcástico que logro alcanzar.

Con una mueca de dolor se llevó la mano al labio, y al retirarla vio que tenía sangre.

-Oh, cuanto la siento-se lamento Hermione, ignorando el tono utilizado por el.-¿Que puedo hacer?

-Muy fácil-contesto Draco-Valla a esa mesa-le indicó señalando la mesa del supervisor. Hermonie se puso de pie y obedeció.

-¿A esta?

-Sí-contesto Draco mordiéndose el labio-Descuelgue el teléfono.

Hermione así lo hizo y espero sus instrucciones.

-Marque el nueve, seguridad interna, y dígales que llamen a la policía porque hay una loca en el edifico que hay que arrestar.

-¡Oh!-exclamó Hermione colgado el auricular con anta fuerza que pudo haber traspasado el escritorio.

Tendría que haberlo supuesto. Al instante, se evaporó, de ella todo rastro de compasión hacia aquel hombre.

En el año que había trabajado en aquella empresa, había trabajado varias veces con Draco Malfoy y todavía no había conseguido

conocerlo. Aunque era frío e irónico superficialmente Hermaione tenía la sensación de que tras su fachada había mucho más.

Muchas de sus compañeras babeaban cuando lo veían pasar, pero Hermaione nunca se había dejado impactar por su espalda ancha y sus

ojos grises.

Sabia por experiencia que la belleza masculina podría esconder un SAPO, si un sapo; como en aquel cuento para los niños donde una linda

princesa besaba a un sapo y este se convertía en un príncipe, en la vida real besas a un príncipe y se te vuelve sapo.

En cualquier caso, ¿que más daba? Aunque él quisiera, no tenia motivos suficientes para que la policía la arrestara, así que no le podía hacer nada.

-Lo siento mucho, pero obviamente, no voy a seguir sus instrucciones- le dijo acercándose lentamente a él, que se había sentado en el suelo.

Draco se estaba masajeando la nuca, como si se hubiera hecho un chichón. Iba ataviado en un traje gris y camisa blanca aunque la tenía

abierta y no llevaba corbata ni chaqueta.

Por supuesto a Hermione no se le paso por alto que era un hombre muy guapo, pero ese dato le había dado exactamente igual cuando

había trabajado con él, así que ¿Por qué no le iba a seguir dando igual ahora?

Así que siguió con lo que había iniciado y le dijo con voz impersonal, como si no se tratara de ella a quien le amenazaban con meter en la cárcel.

-No creo que pudiera usted hacer que me arrestaran- le dijo, observando cómo Draco se sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo apretaba contra

el labio.

-¿Ah, no?

-No-Contesto Hermaione.

-Yo creo que tengo motivos más que suficientes-insistió Draco comenzando contar-Allanamiento de morada, probablemente con alevosía y

nocturnidad y, por supuesto, agresión con… ¿que es eso?

Hermaione recogió del suelo lo que quedaba de la maseta morada, que se había roto en varios pedazos. Por suerte, el contenedor de plástico

estaba intacto y la orquídea estaba bien.

-Una maseta-contestó.

-Muy bien. Agresión con una maseta- declaro Draco- La verdad es que ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que no voy a llamar a la policía- añadió

sacudiendo la cabeza, con este movimiento solo consiguió desordenar su cabello cuidadosamente peinado hacia a tras, dándole un aspecto muy sexy

(N/A claro que todo esta de una manera inconciente-no hay nada más lindo que alguien que es sexy y no es a propósito-sigamos)y se puso de pie.

-Se exactamente cual va a ser su castigo.

Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza, pero consiguió mantener la compostura. Antes muerta que dejar que aquel hombre se diera cuenta

que le tenía miedo.

Lo tenía al lado. Intento decirse que no era tan alto, que era por que no se había puesto zapatos de tacón; aunque claro quien se pone tacones

para entrar ilegalmente en un edificio, pero sin embargo no podía negar que aquel hombre era alto.

-No creo que eso vaya a ser necesario- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-No creo que sea usted la persona adecuada para tomar esa decisión- le espetó Draco.

-Mire, la única razón por la que me he caído ha sido por que usted me ha asustado- se defendió Hermione- ¿Y que hace aquí por cierto?

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Le recuerdo que esta empresa es de mi familia. Le suena de algo Malfoy, mi apellido que da la casualidad es el

mismo nombre que lleva la empresa- le dijo con voz cargada de ironía y burla.

Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿No iba a estar toda la semana en Francia? – eso me voy a ir por las ramas como quien no quiere la cosa y después me voy como corcho de botella.

-He vuelto antes de lo previsto.

Eso parecía. Qué mala suerte.

-Se supone que el edificio tiene que estar cerrado a estas horas.

Draco se le quedo viendo como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Así que ahora resulta que soy yo el que se está asaltando las normas.

El ridículo. Hermione era perfectamente consiente de que eso era lo que estaba haciendo, pero no tenia nada que perder. ¿No decían que la mejor

defensa era un buen ataque? Desde luego, no tenía ninguna intención de pedir clemencia, así que debía intentarlo todo.

-Exacto- contestó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos-Obviamente, ha sido usted quien ha originado todo esto.

Draco se quedo mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sonrió. De repente, estalló en carcajadas.

Hermaione dio un paso atrás asustada. ¿Aquel hombre tenia sentido del humor? Aquello la pillo completamente por sorpresa. Sabia defenderse de un

hombre alto y fuerte, pero no sabia qué hacer con un hombre que se reía a mandíbula batiente.

-Me parece que la culpa de todo esto la ha tenido la orquídea- comento Draco en tono divertido.

Hermaione se miró las manos, en la que tenia los restos de la maceta. Draco la miro y chasqueó la lengua. Por lo visto aquella mujer se tomaba muy

en serio lo que le estaba diciendo. Aquello le recordó por qué siempre le había caído bien.

Hermaione Granger nunca había intentado licuar con él.

Draco estaba harto de que las mujeres intentaran siempre ligar con él. A veces, respondían ante él como flores abiertas bajo el sol. Había habido

un tiempo en el que aquella reacción lo había llenado de júbilo y claro como no si eso había empezado a suceder cuando cumplió 16 y no

sabia nada de la vida ahora con sus 24 años, seguía sin saber nada de la vida pero si mucho de las mujeres. Ahora esa reacción le molestaba

terriblemente.

Por supuesto sentía atracción física por Hermaione Granger por que aquella mujer de rizos castaños y grandes ojos oscuros era una belleza

ante la cual era imposible no quedar prendado.

Aun así, Draco tenía suficiente experiencia como para saber que la belleza de una mujer no significaba nada para él, la belleza no era importante,

no conseguía llegarle al corazón.

La vida era mucho más fácil así.

-Las orquídeas son plantas-estaba diciendo Hermaione mirándolo con el seño fruncido, señal inequívoca que se había dado cuenta de que la había

tomado el pelo.

Por lo visto, quería desafiarlo de todas maneras.

-En eso, estamos de acuerdo. ¿Y?

Hermaione lo miro triunfante.

-Si son plantas, no tienen voluntad propia. Por lo tanto, no le podemos echar la culpa a ella de lo que ha sucedido. Ella no quería salir volando por los aires.

Admito que tiene cierta razón-contesto Draco siguiéndole la corriente.

Hermaione dudó un segundo. Si Draco estaba admitiendo que tenía razón, definitivamente había llegado el momento de hacer la gran salida.

-Por supuesto que tengo razón, toda la razón- insistió-ahora, si me perdona, me tengo que ir…-declaro girándose para hacerlo.

Pero Draco la agarro de la muñeca. Hermaione deseando poder leer sus intenciones en aquellos ojos de hielo tan fríos como el mismo.

-Un momento, todavía no hemos terminado- dijo Draco.

Por primera vez, Hermaione se encontró incómoda de verdad. Estaba a solas en un edificio con un hombre al que no conocía realmente de nada.

Había pertenecido al grupo de 7 personas del equipo de investigación al que supervisaba Draco Malfoy, pero a parte del suyo, supervisaba otros 4 grupos.

Había trabajado de cerca con él en un par de proyectos, pero siempre había habido entre ellos una reserva natural y no había sido solamente de su parte.

Unos meses antes había tenido un encuentro muy raro con él en el que Draco la había hecho una propuesta tan increíble que, a veces, Hermaione se

preguntaba si no lo habría soñado todo.

En aquella ocasión, se había dicho que no debía tenérselo en cuenta, pero el episodio había hecho que Hermaione se hiciera ciertas preguntas.

Sabía que a Draco le habían pasado ciertas cosas. Si no lo hubiera sabido por los rumores que corrían en la empresa, lo habría visto en las profundidades

de sus ojos.

Draco no era un hombre extrovertido l que le gustara hablar de si mismo. De hecho, se estaba mostrando más natural aquella noche que en el largo año que había trabajado para él.

Por alguna razón, Hermaione deslizó la mirada hasta su cuello, allí donde la camisa dibujaba un triángulo. No veía nada del otro mundo ya que no le daba muy bien la luz, pero, de alguna manera el hecho de que la llevara abierta y sin corbata, dejando expuesto un trozo de su piel, le parecía íntimo y excitante.

Al instante, Hermaione percibió que se la había acelerado el pulso.

No debía permitir que Draco se diera cuenta.

-He venido a buscar mi orquídea y ya la tengo, así que me voy- anunció.

-Seguro que había otra manera más fácil de recuperarla- comento Draco.

-Seguro, pero por lo visto yo no hago las cosas de manera fácil.

Draco asintió.

-Por lo que he visto, hace las cosas muy bien. Si mal no recuerdo, el año pasado trabajo en el proyecto del Ninbus Nuevo Milenio, ¿no es así?

Trabajo. Si, mantenían la conversación a nivel profesional, podría soportarlo. Y, si no la estuviera tocando, seria todavía más fácil. Draco la había agarrado de la muñeca y no la había soltado todavía. Hermione había intentado zafarse al principio en un par de ocasiones, pero él no se lo había permitido.

A todos los efectos, la tenia atrapada-Si, es así-Contesto.

-Por lo que recuerdo, fue usted la única persona del equipo que se dio cuenta de que demonios estaba pasando allí- declaro Draco.

_¿Te diste cuenta?, _se pregunto Hermione _¿y por que diablos no dijiste nada?_

-Estoy convencido de que usted y yo podríamos hacer grandes cosas juntos. Tengo un proyecto…

Hermione lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

demasiado tarde. Su abuelo me ha despedido hoy. ¿No lo sabia?- Se lo había dicho buscando sorprenderlo. ¿no acababa de darle que era una de sus mejores empleadas? A lo mejor, cuando se enterara de lo que había pasado, hacia algo por ella.

Por ejemplo, echarle una buena reprimenda a la persona que había puesto su nombre en la lista de los despedidos, sugerirle que volviera o incluso ofrecerle una buena suma de dinero para convencerla…

-Si, claro que lo se- contesto Draco sin embargo.

-¿lo sabia?-repitió Hermione en tono estupido.

Así que lo sabia.

¿Y si incluso hubiera sido el la persona que hubiera puesto su nombre en la lista? Como si lo estuviera oyendo.

_Despedid a la pelo de escoba. Me gustan las mujeres inteligentes pero esta es una listilla._

Hermione se enfureció. La rabia que se había apoderado de ella aquella misma tarde, cuando se había enterado de que la habían puesto de patitas en la calle, volvió a hacer acto de presencia, lo que la llevo a soltarse de el con fuerza.

-Se cree que lo sabe todo, ¿eh?- lo espeto-¿Y que le parece que haya perdido el trabajo que me ayudaba a pagar la montaña de deudas que amenazan con comerme viva? ¿También sabia que están apunto de echarme de mi casa por que no puedo pagar el alquiler? ¿Se paran a pensar en esas cosas cuando echan la gente a la calle o somos simples peones en un tablero de ajedrez que les importa muy poco?

-Ah terminado-le espeto Draco muy serio.

-¡no! Ahí otras personas en mi situación en realidad, todos los del departamento de investigación. Apenas llegamos a fin de mes, por que, dicho sea de paso, esta empresa no paga bien, ¿sabe? Y ahora estamos todos en la cuerda floja, preguntándonos de donde vamos a sacar dinero para comer…

-Muy bien, ya basta- la interrumpió Draco.-Alto hay Evita Perón. Por aquí no nos gustan las revoluciones- añadió limpiándose la sangre con un pañuelo.- No me quiero ni imaginar el peligro que seria usted como primera dama… -murmuro.

Hermione estaba a punto de contestarle con vehemencia cuando se dio cuenta que la hemorragia era peor de lo que parecía. De hecho, tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritarle.

Sus instintos la llevaban a dar un paso al frente para ayudarlo. Tenia que curarlo. Incluso consolarlo. Al fin y al cabo, todo aquello había sido culpa suya.

Lo más raro de todo aquello era que Draco jamás le había parecido tan atractivo como en aquellos momentos. Tenía el pelo revuelto y le caía un mechón sobre la frente y todo aquello de corte en el labio y la sangre le conferían una apariencia vulnerable de lo más atractiva.

El que siempre parecía tan invencible…

Claro que, en cuanto centro en Hermione su mirada irónica de siempre, lo estropeo todo.

-Ven aquí, pequeña asesina en potencia- Dijo girándose hacia el pasillo- va a tener que arreglar lo que ha roto.

Hermione lo siguió hasta su despacho. Se sentía culpable, y de momento, eso la estaba haciendo dócil.

Lo cierto era que no había estado muy a menudo en despacho. Sabia que muchas empleadas buscaban cualquier excusa para pasarse por hay, pero ella no era así.

Draco Malfoy era muy guapo, soltero y el nieto del presidente de la empresa, si que todo el mundo lo consideraba un buen partido. Sin embargo, Hermione nunca lo había considerado especialmente atractivo y si demasiado arrogante. Aquella actitud no hacia si no alejarle de él por que la hacia recordar a su miserable novio.

No por que Draco se parecía a Ron, la verdad. Por lo menos la arrogancia de Draco estaba basada en un cierto nivel de competencia. La de Ron había sido un gran farol.

Aun así, Hermione se había prometido muchas veces que jamás dejaría que un hombre volviera a gobernar su vida como su novia lo había hecho años atrás. Por eso, estaba más decidida a mantener las distancias con hombres como Draco.

El despacho de Draco resulto ser muy parecido a él mismo, es decir, atractivo y bien mantenido. Había una alfombra mullida, sillones de cuero y espejos, todo le confería a la estancia un ambiente más rico.

Al instante, Hermione en la fotografía que había en su mesa. En ella se veía a una bella mujer de cabellos rubios, un hombre igual de rubio de cabellos largos, una niña muy hermosa parecía un ángel y Draco un par de años más joven.

Hermione sabia que se trataba de su familia, todos muertos en un terrible accidente de coche hace tres años.

Hermione apenas podía imaginarse lo que debía ser la tragedia de perder a toda tu familia. Según decía la gente, Draco había cambiado después del accidente.

Por lo visto, se había convertido en una persona completamente diferente

Hermione no tenía ni idea de cómo había sido antes, pero le costaba imaginárselo siendo alegre y risueño. El hombre al que conocía como Draco Malfoy era un hombre completamente concentrado e la empresa, el trabajo y el éxito.

Así que… Ambos estaban solos.

No, no quería pensar en ello.

-¿Dónde tiene el botiquín de primeros auxilios?-le pregunto dejando la orquídea sobre la mesa, fijándose en una puerta que había a la derecha y suponiendo que seria el baño.

-De la herida ya me ocupo yo- contesto Draco quitándose la camisa-Usted ocúpese de quitarme la sangre de aquí- añadió entregándosela.

Hermione se quedo anonadada por la increíble vista de su impresionante torso. Se suponía que los ejecutivos no tenían tiempo para ejercitar su cuerpo, pero era obvio que el que tenía enfrente si lo conseguía.

Aquel hombre parecía la estatua de un dios griego. _Si, igual de frió también_, se recordó Hermione intentando mantener la compostura.

Se sentía atontada, pero consiguió tomar la camisa y se dirigió al lavabo del baño. ¿Se habría quedado mirando demasiado tiempo? ¿Se habría dado cuenta Draco?

_¡Por favor, que no se haya dado cuenta! _, rezó abriendo el grifo y frotando la mancha.

-No sé qué ponerme- comento Draco yendo hacia ella y colocándose a su espalda-¿Usted qué cree? ¿Yodo o mercurocromo?

Hermione se giro para estudiar la herida, pero, al hacerlo, se encontró con que Draco estaba demasiado cerca. Ante si tenía su piel blanca y sus espectaculares músculos. ¿Aquello que estaba sintiendo era el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo?

Además para colmo, olía de maravilla, a menta y jabón. Durante un segundo Hermione sintió la potente necesidad de tocarlo.

-fuera- le ordeno señalando la puerta.

-¿Que pasa?- se extraño Draco.

-Esta… ¡Desnudo!

-No estoy desnudo. Simplemente, no llevo camisa.

Hermione cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

-Está desnudo, así que o se va usted o me voy yo.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo. Hermione era conciente de que había dos posibilidades: le iba a espetar que no fuera ridícula o le iba a tomar el pelo por ser una cursi.

Hermione apretó los dientes para lo que se le venia encima, para su alivio, Draco se resistió a la tentación y salio del baño.

Una vez a sola, Hermione suspiró.

Menos mal que Draco se había ido por que era tan atractivo que… bueno, Hermione no sabia lo que habría sucedido… al fin y al cabo , era una mujer y Draco un era el hombre más guapo que había tenido cerca.

Aun así, le gustaría no haberse mostrado tan evidente ante él.

Hermione terminó de lavar la camisa y, cuando volvió al despacho, se encontró con Draco poniéndose una camiseta que había sacado de algún sitio. La camiseta le marcaba los bíceps y enfatizaba sus músculos, pero era mejor verlo desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

-He dejado la camisa colgada en el baño para que se seque- anunció Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Draco se giró hacia ella y recordó el instante lo que tanto le gustaba de aquella mujer. Hermione Granger era eficiente y concisa. Tenía una sonrisa sincera y no batía las pestañas como una mariposa seductora cuando hablaba con él.

Le había sorprendido su reacción de hacía unos minutos. Normalmente, era una mujer cuidadosa y controlada. Aquello precisamente había llevado a Draco a hacerle un propuesta muy interesante unos meses a tras.

En aquel entonces, Hermione había respondido como si le hubiera pedido que vendiera su lama al diablo, lo que Draco le había parecido toda una exageración.

Aún así, no había podido quitarse la idea de la cabeza.

-¡Le parece bien esta distancia?- bromeó.

-Siempre y cuando esté vestido, no hay problema-contestó Hermione con calma-. Los hombres desnudos me ponen nerviosa.

-A mi también- contestó Draco-. Sin embargo, las mujeres desnudas…

-No deberían acercarse a usted ni en broma.

Aquello lo hizo reír.

-Pero si soy hombre de familia-contestó.

De repente, recordó la cruda realidad y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro. Ya no tenía familia.

-Bueno, era un hombre de familia-murmuró mirando el horizonte.

Hacia casi dos años que sus padres y su hermana habían muerto. Ya era capaz de pasar unos cuantos días seguidos sin ganas de vomitar, sin sentir que se le rompía el corazón de dolor al pensar en ellos y en lo que había perdido.

Sin embargo, de repente, todas aquellas sensaciones volvían a aparecer cuando menos se lo esperaba

Como ahora.

.

N/A Para quien no sepa, Eva Perón, fue una actriz y política argentina. Como primera dama, promovió el reconocimiento de los derechos de los trabajadores y de la mujer, entre ellos el sufragio femenino y realizó una amplia obra social desde la Fundación Eva Perón.

Este es nuestro primer fic. Esperamos que les guste. Y Dejen Review Plis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un NO rotundo**

**Draco M. /Hermonie G.**

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen (lamentablemente). Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**-**blablabla- hablan los personajes

_Blablabla _pensamientos

(Blablabla) notas de autora

Su reacción había sido tan trágica que Draco había temido que dejara el trabajo o que lo denunciara. Por suerte Hermione no había hecho ninguna de las dos cosas pero, a partir de entonces, se había comportado con mucha prudencia ante él. Por supuesto, Draco jamás había vuelto a decirle nada, hasta ahora…

Hermione por su parte recordaba perfectamente aquel día. Y sin embargo sentía que todo era un sueño.

___________________Flash back____________________________________

Como era costumbre había llegado temprano a su oficina y su compañera de trabajo Marlene Shaw le aviso que el Sr. Malfoy solicitaba su presencia de inmediato, se asusto y pensó que le llamarían la atención, pero, ¿Por que? No recordaba haber realizado mal su trabajo. Y decidió hacer lo que siempre decía "al mal paso darle prisa".

Fue hasta la oficina y llamo a la puerta, espero hasta que escucho la voz grave y un poco ronca de Draco Malfoy.-Pase-

-Buenos días Sr. Malfoy. Me han informado que deseaba verme- dijo Hermione con voz segura.

-Buenos días, así es. Tome asiento.- Dijo más como una orden que una sugerencia, y es que no podía evitarlo siempre había sido así.

Hermione tenia una apariencia tranquila, aunque en sus adentros estaba que se moría de los nervios, ese hombre la veía como si fuese algo que pudiera comprar y ella no entendía el por que de esa mirada, nunca antes la había visto así.

Draco se preguntaba la mejor manera de plantearlo, pero el no era un hombre que se diera muchos rodeos, siempre había sido así, el decía lo que quería y los demás se desvivían por dárselo, y ni hablar de las mujeres, con tan solo una mirada las tenia a sus pies.

-Srta. Granger, la he llamado a mi despacho para plantearle una propuesta que nos será beneficiosa a ambos- le dijo con voz impasible, lo mejor era tratarla como a un inversionista al que debía convencer de un nuevo proyecto.- Vera ud. recuerdo haberla visto en el consultorio del doctor Zabinni, y se que lo màs probable es que ud este buscando las maneras de tener un hijo, no me explico por que una mujer tan joven quiere tener un hijo, y la verdad es que eso no es mi problema…

Hermione lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera hablando un poco avergonzada-Sr. no se que quiere decir con todo esto pero la verdad es que...

-Ya le dije Srta. Granger que no me interesan las razones, solo quiero hacerle una propuesta y ud, decidirá si lo cree conveniente o no-La verdad es quería decirlo todo de una vez, por que no era un hombre que le gustar el suspenso, el quería que ella le diera un respuesta y eso no sucedería si no lo dejaba terminar de hablar.-Yo también estoy interesado en tener un hijo, pero no quiero ningún tipo de compromiso con ninguna mujer, y como los dos buscamos lo mismo, me parece que podemos tenerlo juntos. Yo la ayudare con todos los gastos, le daré un apartamento y un "sueldo" por así decirlo mas que generoso con el que pueda vivir más que bien, no tendrá que preocuparse de por vida, y a cambio ud me dará un hijo sin compromisos, la custodia me la cederá, podrá si así lo desea trabajar como una especie de "niñera" – al ver la cara de espanto que iba colocando Hermione, que se hacia más y mas grande a cada momento, con cada palabra que salía de su boca, Draco se preguntaba si había cometido un error pero ya no podía dar marcha a tras, así que continuo con su perorata -el niño sabrá que ud es su madre por supuesto.

Hermione seguía sin creerse lo que había escuchado, ¿un hijo? No es que no quisiera algún día, pero de que rayos estaba hablando Malfoy estaba loco. Si eso era le habrá entrado una crisis o que, no lo parecía pero podría ser que estuviera borracho, no mas bien bajo el efecto de algún tipo de droga.

-Y bien-dijo Draco un poco impaciente.

-ummm -la pobre Hermione aun no salía de su asombro.

-Sigo esperando su respuesta Srta. Granger- Si definitivamente su paciencia no era un don.

-No, mi respuesta es No.-Dijo con la voz más segura e impersonal que consiguió en su estado de estupefacción

-Esta segura píenselo bien, es una oportunidad que tal vez no se vuelva a repetir- intento Draco.

-No se cuanto tiempo ha estado pensando en todas esas cosas que me ha propuesto, pero es obvio que no lo suficiente. Y es mejor que se lo diga de forma clara para que no le quede la menor duda- Dijo Hermione con voz calma, inspiro tomando todo el aire que podía. Y con la voz mas fuerte que consiguió rugió prácticamente- NO!!! Ni en mis más remotas pesadillas eso va a suceder-suavizando un poco la voz, pues recordó que a la persona que le hablaba era nada más y nada menos que su jefe. Y lo último que quería era quedarse sin trabajo. Mas sin embargo continuo-Es algo sin sentido, podría decir que hasta inmoral.

Espero que lo piense mejor y desista de esa clase de ideas, si eso es todo lo que quería tratar conmigo. Me retiro- y sin mas se levando y se retiro de la oficina con una actitud digna y orgullosa que lo único que consiguió fue confirmarle a Draco que esa era la mujer que quería como madre de sus hijos.

Cualquier otra hubiera dicho que si sin pensarlo dos veces y con tal de estar por lo cerca de él eran capaces de cualquier cosa. No quería eso, no quería complicaciones. Y una mujer enamorada de él era eso una complicación. En fin cuando llegara el momento volvería jugar sus cartas.

________________________ End Flash back_______________________________

-Está sangrando otra vez-dijo Hermione devolviendo a Draco al presente- Vamos a tener que ir al médico

.

-No, no me apetece, ya me curo yo.

-No- lo contradijo Hermione exasperada- Ya sé que le gusta tenerlo todo, bajo control, pero hay cosas en la vida que uno no puede controlar y hay que saber admitir que uno necesita ayuda.

Draco la miró a los ojos muy serio.

-¿Qué le hace suponer que me conoce de algo, Srta. Granger?

-No lo conozco a ud en concreto, Sr. Malfoy, pero conozco a los hombres como ud- contesto Hermione.

-¿A los hombres como yo? Por favor, cuénteme como soy.

Hermione se quedo mirándolo y tuvo la impresión de que parecía un luchador después de la lucha, vulnerable y herido.

-Adelante- insistió Draco- Quiero saber que opina de mí.

-Muy bien- contesto Hermione levantando el mentón- es ud arrogante, controlador y tirano. ¿Quiere que continué?

-No hace falta, me hago a una idea. Es evidente que no le caigo muy bien, ¿eh?

Hermione parpadeó y sintió que las palabras se le quedaban atravesadas en la garganta. ¿Qué tenia que ver que le cayera bien o no? Tal y como le acababa de decir, no lo conocía de nada, así que ¿que derecho tenia de estar diciéndole todo aquello? De repente se arrepintió de de lo que había dicho. El pañuelo que tenia Draco en el labio estaba lleno de sangre, así que se apresuro a buscar otro por la mesa. Cuanto mas se tocaba la herida peor se estaba poniendo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.-Debería sentarse mientras decidimos que hacer con su cara.

Draco la miró burlón- ¿Tampoco le gusta mi cara?- bromeo con lo que pretendía ser un tono lastimero.

Hermione se mordió el labio para no sonreír-Siéntese.

-No necesito sentarme, lo que necesito es…-Hermione lo empujo levemente, obligándolo a sentarse en el sofá de cuero que tenia detrás. Draco la dejó hacer sin resistirse, sentándose y mirándola con curiosidad, como si le interesara saber que iba ha hacer con él.

- Descuelgue el teléfono y llame al médico- le ordeno Hermione.

-Hablemos en serio-contesto Draco mirándola con escepticismo.

- Yo estoy hablando muy enserio. Necesita ayuda. No pienso dejarlo aquí sangrando para que se muera de una hemorragia durante la noche. Descuelgue el teléfono.

- Al ritmo que estoy sangrando, necesitaría una semana entera para desangrarme- objeto Draco- Mire, tengo una amiga que es médico. Si creo que es necesario llamarla, la llamaré ella se hará cargo de todo.

- Llámela – insistió Hermione señalando el teléfono

- Son más de las diez de la noche. No la puedo llamar.

-Llámela seguro no le importa.

-¿La conoce?- Se extraño Draco.

- No, pero para eso están los amigos- sonrió Hermione

Draco se quedo mirándola- Esta bien- accedió por fin. A continuación agarró su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Pansy.

-Hola, Pansy- la, saludó- Perdona por llamarte tan tarde. No, no me pasa nada, solo quería saludarte y…

Draco no vio el movimiento de Hermione, que arrebato el teléfono en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Obviamente, no se le había ocurrido que nadie se atreviera a hacer algo parecido. Era evidente que a Hermione no le había parecido que la conversación con su amiga fuera a ningún sitio, así que había tomado cartas en el asunto.

-Hola, Pansy, soy Hermione Granger.

-¿Pero qué hace?- gruñó Draco.

Hermione hizo un ademán con la mano en el aire para que se callara.- No nos conocemos, pero trabajo… más bien trabajaba para su amigo. Solo quería decirle que ha tenido un accidente…

Draco maldijo, pero Hermione lo ignoró.- No, no le ha pasado nada grave, pero se ha herido en el labio y a mi me parece que hay que darle unos puntos porque no para de sangrar y… sí, perfecto… sí, estamos en el despacho. Gracias- se despidió Hermione colgando el teléfono y devolviéndoselo a Draco- Ya viene- añadió sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-¿Cómo?

-Me ha dicho que estará aquí en unos minutos.

-Un momento-insistió Draco muy serio- No me entero de nada. ¿A quien han despedido hoy, a ud o a mí?

La sonrisa de superioridad estaba funcionando, así que Hermione decidió mantenerla – Quiero que alguien se ocupe de ud. Ahora estamos iguales y me voy.

- No tan rápido. La llave- dijo Draco extendiendo la mano.

-¿Qué llave?- contesto Hermione con inocencia.

-La que obviamente, tiene. De no ser así, no habría podido entrar.

_Ah!! Esa llave._

Se trataba de una llave que le habían dado unos meses atrás por que había tenido que abrir ella la oficina durante un proyecto y se la había encontrado en la mesa cuando había recogido sus cosas por la tarde. Hermione se metió la mano en el bolsillo y se la entrego.

- Un momento, tenemos que hablar – dijo Draco.

- Escríbame una carta- contesto Hermione hiendo hacia la puerta.

-Se lo digo en serio. Hay algo de lo que quiero que hablemos. Tengo una idea para que vuelva a trabajar en Malfoy Properties. ¿Le gustaría recuperar su puesto de trabajo?

Hermione lo miro satisfecha. Aquello era casi como una disculpa, ¿no? Si, evidentemente, estaba admitiendo que no tendrían que haberla despedido.- ¿Podría hacer que recuperara mi trabajo?- le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Por supuesto- contesto Draco- De haberlo sabido antes, no habría permitido que mi abuelo la echara. Llevo toda la semana fuera de la empresa, como ya sabe, y me he enterado cuando he vuelto esta tarde de que habían despedido a todo el departamento de investigación

Hermione dudo. - ¿Qué le hace pensar que iba a querer volver a una empresa que me ha tan tratado mal?

-Por favor, no me venga con monsergas ¿no me acaba de decir hace un rato que necesitaba esta trabajo desesperadamente?

Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero decidió no hacerlo, así que se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que dejaba la orquídea y avanzo hasta la mesa de Draco. Se negaba a dejarla atrás después de todos los problemas que habían surgido por recuperarla.

-Así que, en realidad, no me estaba presionando parta recuperar su trabajo, ¿verdad? – recapacitó Draco-Lo que estaba intentando era darme pena. Hermione lo miro, pero no contestó. ¿Qué podía decir? Al fin y al cabo, tenía razón en parte. Por alguna razón, Draco parecía furioso.- Entre ud y yo, Granger, nunca me da pena nadie- le dijo agarrándola por la muñeca y mirándola con frialdad.

Hermione sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas. Iba a tirar de su brazo con fuerza para zafarse de sus garras, pero no tuvo que hacerlo por que Draco la soltó de repente.- La quiero ver aquí mañana a primera hora- gruñó consultando su agenda- un momento tengo dos reuniones importantes por la mañana. Mejor, después de comer. La quiero a las dos aquí.

Hermione se encogió de hombros con superioridad.-Me lo pensaré- contesto.

-Seguro que sí-contesto Draco con sarcasmo- Por si acaso se le ocurre no venir, me quedo con esto- añadió apoderándose de la orquídea.

-¡No puede hacer eso!- grito Hermione yendo hacia él – ¡esa planta es de mi propiedad! – protestó.

- Le recuerdo que esta ud aquí por que ha entrado en mi propiedad- contesto Draco- estamos "iguales" de nuevo.

Hermione sintió ganas de gritar hasta quedarse ronca, así que apretó los dientes para no hacerlo – Devuélvame mi planta

- Me la quedo para asegurarme que vendrá mañana.

- Eso es… chantaje.

Draco se quedo pensativo- Más bien soborno- admitió

-Lo que sea, pero es ilegal.

Draco sonrió.- Pues denúncieme.

-A lo mejor lo hago- contesto Hermione sin convicción- Quiero que sepa una cosa. Si hubiera estado en mi mano, yo sí lo habría despedido a ud- se despidió furibunda. Y dicho esto, bajó a toda velocidad por las escaleras por que necesitaba dejar salir de alguna manera la rabia que llevaba dentro.

________________________________________________________________________

N/A Hola, MIL DISCULPAS. Como recordaran ya les había mencionado que somos dos escritoras que nos hemos unido con el fin de crear este fic. Yo soy Isis mi compa se ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y entre una cosa y otra no había podido terminar el Cáp. Que dicho sea de paso tuve que hacer SOLA, T.T

Espero que les guste. No es muy largo, pero prometo publicar el domingo. Ya tengo el Cáp. listo lo único que tengo que hacer es transcribirlo.

Gracias a:

**Damita Malfoy****: **GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!! Nuestro primer review. Que te puedo decir nos sentimos súper cuando lo recibimos espero que este cap te guste intento hacer de Draco más rudo. Mmmmm recuerda que nosotras vemos lo que el piensa y siente aun cuando Herms no lo haga o el no lo demuestre.

Gracias!!! se que me tarde pero no lo voy a dejar botado.

**azul obscuro ** Gracias!!! Disculpa. Por no actualizar espero que el cap te guste.

**maring **Gracias!!! Espero poder seguir escribiendo con fluidez para que no se vea forzada la relación de los personajes.

**Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black **Gracias!! Espero te guste este cap y siga siendo de tu interés el fic.

**Nukire ** Gracias!!! E aquí el cap. Espero que te guste como el anterior.

**betsy potter **Hola linda!!! Pues ya ves todo lo que pasa por culpa de una inocente plantita, y ni tan inocente, si quieres pregúntale a Draco.

**alastor82 **Gracias!!! Espero no defraudar a nadie. Lo hice sola y no se si este tan bueno como el primero Nenrak fue de gran ayuda en él.

**Besos : D : ) :D : ) :D : ) : D : ) :D **

P D: Perdonen los errores no me dio tiempo de revisarlo para poder publicar rápido.

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Draco M. /Hermonie G.**

Los personajes no nos pertenecen (lamentablemente). Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Somos nuevas en lo de escribir fics así que no nos maten. Se aceptan sugerencias. Es un mundo alternativo, no existe la magia.

Esperamos les guste.

**Y ahora ¿Qué?**

Era la mujer perfecta, si definitivamente Hermione Granger seria la madre de su heredero.

El único problema había sido su manera de reaccionar cuando le hizo la propuesta, aunque pensándolo bien si ella hubiese saltado de alegría y aceptado la habría desechado de inmediato, no quería a una regalada para madre de su hijo. ¡Que contradicción! le interesaba ella precisamente por lo difícil que se lo ponía, ya se lo decía su padre, es que siempre le gustaron los retos y entre más grandes eran más emocionante se volvían.

Ahora el plan de ataque, no podía plantearle el acuerdo en los mismos términos pues tendría la misma reacción que la vez anterior. Otro punto es que no podía esperar, tenia que actuar con rapidez antes de que ella elaborara un plan de oposición, no tenia ni idea de donde vivía pero eso lo solucionaría con una llamada.

Draco dirigió su vista hasta el escritorio donde había colocado la orquídea de Hermione y sonrió, esa seria precisamente su excusa, devolverle la orquídea.

* * *

-Dime… ¿es Sexy?, ¿Sabes que dicen que es el dios del sexo? Oh!!! Por Dios ¿tienes idea de cuan afortunada eres? O de la cantidad de mujeres que matarían por estar en tu lugar, yo incluida.

Luna había puesto cara de Poker, pero el brillo travieso de sus ojos la delató. Estaba sentada en un elegante sofá, con las piernas desparramadas y una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos, justo al frente de Hermione.

Hermione miro a su amiga, estaban sentadas en el salón de la casa de Luna y su esposo Harry otro de sus mejores amigos (nunca nos gusto Ginny para ser pareja de Harry), en fin mientras hablaban veían jugar a la pequeña Lili jugar, Hermione le acababa de contar a su amiga lo que había sucedido la noche anterior cuando había ido a buscar a su pobre planta abandonada.

-No me parece "sexy" más bien imbecil diría yo, y si se que le dicen el dios del sexo YO trabajaba para su empresa me entere todos los rumores habidos y por haber, y NO, No sabia que tenia que considerarme afortunada de estar con alguien tan insoportable, y por último si me hacia una idea de la cantidad de babosas que matarían por estar en mi lugar pero no sabia que tu estabas entre ellas, que dirá el pobre Harry cuando se entere de que su esposa quiere dejarlo por un imbecil- termino sin aliento de rebatir Hermione y es que todavía no se le pasaba la rabia de la noche anterior. Y aún a pesar de sus palabras sabia que no lograría engañar a su amiga, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

A mi no me vengas con esas Herms yo estoy casada y pero no soy ciega-contesto Luna aún con un brillo divertido en los ojos, y Hermione pensó que se había salvado de su amiga, bendita sea la esperanza, lo mejor seria seguir por ese lado y después desviar el tema de una manera sutil hacia su relación con Harry o cualquier otra cosa, ya no se le hacia buena idea hablar con Luna de Malfoy, en eso estaba cuando Luna continuo hablando- Y no me desvíes el tema- es que Luna le había leído la mente, adiós esperanza, fue bueno mientras duro… y Luna continuaba- es una realidad innegable que Malfoy esta hecho un bombón y a ti te gusto cuando entraste en la empresa, pero te negaste a siquiera pensar en algo entre tu y él y sepultaste cualquier posibilidad de algo entre Uds.…

Hermione la interrumpió- ESO NO ES CIERTO!!!- dijo con mucha convicción, es mas si no fuera Luna tal vez la habría convencido-a mi nunca me han gustado los engreídos con cuerpo de Ken-continuo tratando de convencer a Luna o a la que trataba de convencer era a ella misma, bueno eso no tenia importancia, por que no volvería a ver a Malfoy, si ya lo había decidido la orquídea se sacrificaría por el bien común.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Luna en tono burlón- Deberías ver la cara que se te pone cuando hablas de él.- no señor ella podía parecer despistada y la mayor parte del tiempo dar la impresión de estar en otro mundo, pero la verdad es que ella era conciente de muchas cosas que a otros les tomaría años ver.

-¡Que tontería! – Exclamo Hermione ruborizándose de pies a cabeza.- Nunca me ha parecido nada del otro mundo- respondió con vehemencia Hermione.

- ¿ah, No? Será entonces que me he equivocado yo- respondió Luna aún con un tono de humor en la voz, por que si su amiga era tan inteligente no se daba cuenta de las cosas que para ella estaban tan claras como el agua.

-Será eso… -

- Ya… ¿Vas a ir a la reunión?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Por qué no?

Hermione dudó, y es que no quería admitir en voz alta que no quería ir precisamente por que Draco Malfoy era un hombre realmente sexy y con un magnetismo que la atraía como por arte de magia.

Hermione se había prácticamente recluido en una isla emocional, donde ningún hombre que no fuera su amigo Harry pudiera tener acceso a ella. Pero tenía la impresión que si era necesario Draco Malfoy caminaría sobre las aguas con el fin de alcanzar sus objetivos, y lo peor de todo a lo que más le temía, a que ella misma le proporcionara un barco con el cual acercarse a su isla.

-Porque tengo otras cosas que hacer-se excuso-tengo que ir a conseguir trabajo, necesito reunir suficiente dinero para terminar de pagar mi departamento.

-No creo que te valla resultar fácil ahorrar dinero, ahora que haz perdido los dos trabajos que tenias, y con lo difícil que esta conseguir.-apuntó su amiga.

Hermione suspiro.

- Esta bien, iré a verlo, pero no a las dos en punto si no cuando a mi me venga bien-cedió sabiendo que era una chiquillada hacerlo esperar.

Era cierto que necesitaba el trabajo, así que tenia que ir.

Luna dudó, pero al final, alargo el brazo y tomó a su amiga de la mano.

- Hermione, si es necesario Harry y yo te podemos prestar de nuestros ahorros, ya se que no te gusta la idea pero tienes que aprender a aceptar ayuda cuando lo necesitas.

- No Luna, yo tengo que aprender a solucionar mis problemas por mi misma.

Hermione miró a la niña, era una niña encantadora, un angelito de cabellos rubios y enormes ojos verdes, aquella niña se había ganado su corazón. Ella y su madre eran dos de los seres que mas quería en este mundo, Lili había nacido en navidad y desde entonces todo había cambiado, sentía que había alegría en su vida.

No era su bebe, pero eso era lo de menos. Era su madrina con eso, le era suficiente. Hace ya dos años, Hermione había buscado una razón para vivir incluso había buscado la manera de establecerse con una relación formal, con miras a tener un hijo en el futuro… todo eso hasta la muerte de Ron, había estado dispuesta a aceptar todos sus defectos con tal de tener una familia, y ese había sido un gran error, solo hasta ahora lo podía ver claramente.

Hermione se coloco de pie y fue a la cocina, en aquel instante tocaron el timbre.

- ya, voy- dijo Luna, Hermione se pregunto quien podría visitar a su amiga tan temprano en la mañana, se paso los dedos por el cabello intentando aplacarlo un poco. Esa noche no había tenido ánimos de regresar a su casa y había ido a casa de Luna, entro con la llave de emergencia que le había dado para cuando la necesitara y durmió en el cuarto de huéspedes, allí la encontró Luna por la mañana, cuando por fin se levanto, se coloco un top morado y unos vaqueros viejos de Luna, creía recordar vagamente haberse cepillado el pelo, pero al tocárselo, dudo porque se lo noto bastante revuelto. Lo cierto era que no estaba preparada para tener compañía, y menos, si se trataba de…

Draco Malfoy

Espero no molestar- le estaba diciendo a Luna que le había indicado que pasara.

Y hay estaba tan guapo y sexy como Luna había dicho. Tenía el labio hinchado lo que hizo que Hermione lo mirara con una mueca de pena. Sin embargo, también era cierto que la herida lo hacia mas atractivo. ¿Seria que sentía atracción hacia los hombres heridos?

Llevaba el pelo muy bien peinado y de traje fino y elegante, lo que hizo que Hermione se sintiera como una especie de mendiga. ¿Molestar? Sí, definitivamente, su presencia le molestaba.

-No, claro que no nos molesta-le estaba diciendo Luna al ver que Hermione no contestaba-Soy Luna, y es un placer tenerlo aquí, la verdad es que no esperaba su visita, pero ya llevábamos varias horas despiertas, hablando de…-Luna se mordió la lengua esperando que no notara de que habían estado hablando.

-¿Hablando de que?- le preguntó Draco.

-De cosas, y a que debo el honor de su visita-contesto Luna mirando a Hermione y pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada.

Obviamente todos sabían incluyendo Draco de que habían estado hablando.

-He venido a hablar con la srta. Granger y he traído bollos para el desayuno- anunció Draco entregándole la bolsa a Luna

-Oh, gracias -contesto Luna- desea tomarlos con café o con té?

-Con té, gracias-

- Esta bien, no tardo nada.

-Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite-contesto Draco mirando a su alrededor, y preguntándose que demonios hacia allí.

Bueno, para empezar, había ido a devolver su orquídea a Hermione. Ese era el objetivo oficial. Además, tenia que hacerse su amigo. Sin embargo, ahora que se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella, no sabía si podía realizar su cometido, pero lo intentaría más allá de lo imposible.

Aquella mujer inteligente, valiente, orgullosa y trabajadora, lo fascinaba y lo intrigaba a la vez.

Ahora que la veía con ojos soñolientos, el pelo revuelto, sin maquillaje y descalza…y sin sujetador, tal como lo mostraban sus pezones marcados por el top.

Al instante sintió lo que hace mucho no sentía de una manera tan abrumadora. Deseo, puro deseo; aquel deseo salvaje que lo llevaría a tomarla ahí mismo en el suelo y no soltarla hasta muy entrada la tarde.

Se obligo a apartar la mirada. Aquello no iba bien. No quería que ella le gustara tanto, si no se le haría más difícil desaserce de ella después. Necesitaba mantener distancia para mantenerse bajo control.

-Hola, buenos días- la saludó- Me ha costado mucho encontrarla.

-¿De verdad?- contesto Hermione encogiéndose de hombros- Y yo sin enterarme que estaba perdida.

-Para mi lo estaba, fui a su casa y no estaba. Fue muy difícil conseguir esta dirección

Hermione lo miro con incredulidad, como rayos sabia que Luna era su amiga y que estaría allí.

-¿ha ido a mi departamento esta mañana?

- Si- contesto Draco-Desde luego no queda precisamente cerca de aquí.-En realidad podría decirse que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

Hermione frunció el seño- Supongo que alguien le daría esta dirección.

-Podría decirse que si-contesto evadiendo el tema, pues en realidad el que le había dado la dirección era un investigador privado a primera hora de esta mañana, mas bien un expediente con los preliminares de toda la vida de Hermione Jane Granger, claro que ella no tenia que enterarse de nada ¿o si?.

-¿Cuanto le ha costado?- le pregunto con voz tranquila.

-¿Cuanto me ha costado que?- parpadeo Draco sorprendido de ser descubierto tan rápido.

-No soy tonta, se perfectamente que ha tenido que pagarle a alguien para que le de esta dirección al igual que el resto de la información que me imagino ha conseguido de mi.

-Y que le hace pensar que he tenido que pagar para que algún vecino me de esta dirección y con respecto a otra información no se de donde sacas eso-contesto una expresión de inocencia que habría engañado… a cualquiera excepto a Hermione.

-Ahh- coloco una expresión de quien habla con un niño pequeño- no me engañas, pero si así lo quieres creer?-continuo, sabiendo que eso si iba a funcionar.

-de acuerdo, esta bien. Pero debes entender mi posición, siempre ahí que estar informado, sobre todo con quien se pretende hacer negocios. Volviendo a tu primera pregunta me costo 2000 Galeones (no nos pudimos resistir) no me ha parecido caro.

-Vaya, será que últimamente no cotizo muy alto- bromeo Hermione, una vez confirmada sus sospechas.

-Me ha hecho un descuento, después de gritarle un poco.

Hermione no sabia si le estaba hablando en serio, pero creía que si.

Draco sonrió con una mueca que lo hacia parecer a medias travieso a medias inocente, mueca de la que siempre que podía sacaba provecho.-Te he traído la orquídea.

-Ya lo veo- contestó Hermione mirándolo con cautela-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Nada. Solo la he traído por que tenías razón. No era justo que me la quedara como reclamo para hacerte volver, tendría que haber supuesto que harías lo correcto sin necesidad de sentirte obligada.

-Gracias- contestó Hermione tomando la planta contra su pecho y abrazándola-Le agradezco mucho que confié en mí, pero le advierto que se ha equivocado por completo. Ahora que tengo mi planta…

-Se siente tan agradecida hacia mí que va a llegar a la reunión mucho antes de las dos de la tarde y me estará esperando en la puerta- dijo Draco en un tono juguetón.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por permanecer seria y no romper a reír.

-Sigue soñando- dijo colocándose de pie para colocar la planta cerca de la ventana para que le diera un poco de sol, se giro para enfrentar a Draco y se fijo en los puntos que traía en el labio, por lo visto su amiga lo había curado.

-¿Y las reuniones que tenías?

-No hay problema, llego de sobra. Solo he parado por aquí un momento.

En aquel momento llego Luna con los bollos y el té y los dejo sobre la mesa, Draco y Hermione se sentaron en el sofá, mirándose de reojo y con cautela como si fueran dos gallos de pelea esperando a que el otro diera el primer paso para atacar.

Luna los observo y sonrió, a continuación tomo a su hija en brazos y procedió a hacerle un favor a su amiga, aunque ella no quisiera algún día se lo agradecería.

-Nos vamos al parque- anuncio sin ton ni son.

-No, ¡no se vayan!-pidió con cierto tono desesperado.

-No tardaremos mucho, además Lili tiene que ir antes de que las hadas protectoras del parque se vallan a dormir, sabes muy bien que se pone triste cuando no las ve, lo cual es muy difícil por que solo están despiertas a primera hora de la mañana-insistió Luna, con un cuento de locos de esos que siempre le funcionaban.

Hermione apenas se fijo en el ojo que Luna le guiñaba, estaba demasiado angustiada de quedarse a solas con Draco.

Draco alargó el brazo, tomo un bollo y lo mordió.

-¿Así que aquí es donde te escondes?- comentó.

-Si, me escondo de las personas como usted- contesto Hermione.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-¿A que se dedica Luna?-

-¿Por qué lo quiere saber?- le preguntó Hermione

-Porque me interesa su vida. En realidad, me interesa su círculo social.

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Hermione anonadada.

Draco encogió los brazos, exasperado.

-¿No fue usted la que me dijo anoche que usted y sus compañeros son seres humanos y no peones en un tablero de ajedrez? Estoy intentando aprender a ser jefe mejor, y no es que no lo sea. Además, estoy intentando sentir como se dice eso mmmmm…… empatía.

Dicho aquello, Draco tuvo la sensación de Hermione se reiría en su cara.

-Ya!!- se limitó a contestar con escepticismo-. Muy bien, señor EMPATÍA. Para que lo sepa. Luna es una persona maravillosa y mi mejor amiga y esta casada con Harry que también es mi amigo. Además, soy madrina de su hermosa hija. Luna ha tenido que luchar mucho para tener a la pequeña Lili, la verdad es que estuvo a punto de morir durante su periodo de embarazo, debido a que era de alto riesgo.

-Dios mío, ¿cómo se le ocurre a una mujer tener un hijo con tan alto riesgo?

Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

-A veces, hay cosas que escapan de nuestro control.

-Nada debe escapar de nuestro control.

-Madre mía- se lamentó Hermione poniéndose de pie con la taza de café en la mano-. Se equivoca por completo. Yo, por ejemplo, llevo años subida en una montaña rusa de la que todavía no he conseguido bajar porque no encuentro los frenos.

-A lo mejor la puedo ayudar- apuntó Draco

Hermione se quedó mirándolo y Draco bajó lo mirada. Hermione estaba intentando mantener una máscara de tranquilidad, pero Draco se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que estaba nerviosa.

Hermione se dirigió a la cocina a servirse otro café y Draco la siguió.

-¿Quiere más té?- le pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-No gracias. Me tengo que ir.

Hermione lo miró y se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Draco se deslizaban hacia su boca. Por supuesto, su dueño se apresuró a desviar la mirada.

La espero a la dos- se despidió de Hermione.

-¿Para qué?

- Para comentarle unas cuantas cosas. Ya le dije anoche que quería ver la manera de devolverle su trabajo en Malfoy Properties.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Era obvio que tenía sus sospechas.

-¿Qué más le da que mi trabajo lo haga yo o cualquier otra persona?

Draco se paró en seco y se quedó mirándola.

-Hermione, ¿por qué no confías en mí?

- Confió en usted.

- No, de eso nada. Recelas de todo lo que digo y de todo lo que hago.

-Eso no es verdad, al cien por cien.

-¿Qué he hecho para que no confié en mí? Tal vez, no sea yo. ¿Acaso otra persona le ha hecho daño?

Sí, Draco vio en los ojos de Hermione que, efectivamente, era aquello. Por su puesto, ella no iba a admitir.

-No digas tonterías. Prefiero que sea mi jefe a que ejerza de terapeuta conmigo. No es necesario que me haga un psicoanálisis.

-Muy bien- contestó Draco yendo hacia la puerta.

Hermione pasó a su lado para acompañarlo. Pasó tan cerca de Draco le pareció que percibía el olor de su pelo. Aquella mujer era de verdad, de carne y hueso. Había levantado una barricada y se escondía detrás, pero no había nada artificial en toda ella.

A Draco le gustaba.

Le gustaba físicamente, le gustaba como caminaba, le gustaba como hablaba, como ladeaba la cabeza cuando lo escuchara muy seria. También le gustaba que no se fiara de él porque eso demostraba que Hermione era una mujer inteligente además de guapa.

Sí, tenía que conseguir que aquella mujer fuera la madre de su hijo. Era la mujer perfecta. La mujer elegida.

-¿Vas a venir?- le preguntó

- Me lo pensaré- contesto Hermione

- A las dos en punto-le recordó Draco.

- Ya lo sé.

-Si no viene….

-¿Volverá por aquí y torturará mi orquídea?

- No.- sonrió Draco- , no torturaré a tu orquídea, pero volveré por aquí, sí- añadió saliendo por la puerta silbando.

Era obvio que Hermione iba a ir. Aunque solamente fuera por curiosidad

* * *

Se le hacía raro andar por los mismos pasillos que el día anterior había recorrido como empleada.

Al verla, la gente se extrañaba, pero Hermione sonrió y mantuvo la cabeza alta. Los demás le devolvían la sonrisa, aunque lo cierto era que no tenía muchos amigos fuera de su departamento y sus amigos estaban todos despedidos.

Milcent, la secretaria de Draco, no le sonrió. En cuanto la vio, se puso en pie y la acompañó al despacho de su jefe, pero no parecía demasiado contenta de tener que hacerlo.

« Debe de creer que voy detrás de Draco por su dinero », Dejándose llevar por la intuición. « Vaya, que si lo protege. No esta mal », Añadió mentalmente.

Cuando entró a su despacho, Draco se levantó de manera cortés y le estrechó la mano, dejando muy claro que aquella reunión era de trabajo. Llevaba un bonito traje de lana y una camisa blanca inmaculada. Con una corbata azul cielo.

Desde luego, era la viva imagen de un empresario ideal.

-Por favor, siéntese, señorita Granger- le dijo indicándole una silla-. Me alegro de que haya decidido venir.

- Gracias- contestó Hermione.

A continuación, se sentó y se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa. ¿Por qué demonios habría decido ponerse aquella falda tan corta?

-Bien, vayamos directo al grano- anunció Draco procurando no fijarse en sus maravillosas leer su curriculum, me he fijado en que asistió usted varias clases de Derecho. ¿Tenía previsto estudiar la carrera de Derecho?

Hermione dudó. Su pasado era un laberinto de vericuetos y situaciones a las que no quería volver.

-Hubo una época en mi vida en la que pensé, sí- contestó

Draco asintió de manera fría y reservada. En aquellos momentos, a Hermione le costaba reconciliar aquella imagen con la del hombre con el que había tenido el encontronazo la noche anterior, el mismo hombre que la había excitado sobremanera al quitarse la camisa, el mismo hombre que se había pasado aquella misma mañana por la casa de Luna con bollos para el desayuno.

-Esta empresa tiene previsto abrir un par de filiales próximamente y he pensado que usted podría trabajar en el departamento jurídico- le propuso Draco-. Supongo que le interesa la oferta.

-No tengo estudios legales- le aclaró Hermione-. ¿No necesitaría un título o algo así?

-Normalmente, sí-. Contesto Draco-. Sin embargo, si yo hablo con los del departamento, no creo que haya ningún problema.

-Entiendo.

Claro, era el jefe. Sin embargo, Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a obtener ningún beneficio.

-Empezaría usted como secretaria del personal- le indicó Draco-. La idea es que, se convierta en una experta en Derecho Mercantil. Aquí tiene las condiciones salariales- añadió escribiendo una cifra en un papel y pasándoselo.

Hermione lo miro y se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

- Le he subido el sueldo- comentó Draco.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Sí, se lo había subido. MUCHO. ¿Qué quería aquel hombre en realidad?

-Esto es más de lo que yo esperaba- contestó sinceramente-. ¿Qué espera a cambio?

Draco la miro con un brillo diferente en los ojos y Hermione se dio cuenta de que no era de irritación sino humor.

-Tan joven y desconfiada-comentó-. Lo que espero es que haga usted un buen trabajo para esta empresa.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Normalmente, se le daba bien calar a la gente, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía ver los motivos ulteriores de aquel hombre.

-No lo entiendo-confesó-. Este sueldo es demasiado trabajo que, en realidad, es de ayudante.

Draco se encogió los hombros.

-Entonces, rechace la oferta.

-No, claro que no voy ha rechazarla- contestó Hermione apartándose el pelo de la cara-. Necesito el dinero desesperadamente. Sin embrago, quiero que me quede muy claro qué es lo que espera de mí a cambio de tanto dinero.

-Lo único que espero de usted es trabajo de calidad y no me importa pagarlo.-

A pesar de que Draco parecía hablar con sinceridad, Hermione no podía dejar de tener la sensación de que le ocultaba algo. Aquel comentario de que no le importaba pagar a cambio de calidad parecía tener un doble significado que no llegaba a comprender por completo.

-No se arrepentirá- le dijo.

Draco asintió y se quedo mirando el horizonte.

-¿Empiezo mañana?- le preguntó Hermione.

-¿mañana?

¿Qué le ocurriría a aquel hombre? La estaba mirando fijamente, como si la estuviera traspasando.

-Hola-le dijo Hermione moviendo una mano delante de sus ojos.

-Ah, si-se apresuro a contestar Draco dándose cuenta de que se había ido de la conversación- Mañana es perfecto.

A continuación, se pasó los dedos por el cabello y se quedo mirándola. En realidad no se había alejado de aquella estancia ni un minuto sino, más bien, todo lo contrario. Lo que estaba pensando era en como demonios iba a sacar el tema del bebé.

¿Por qué no se atrevía a planteárselo con franqueza? Debía hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo.

Aquello no era propio de él. Draco jamás se quedaba sin ideas, jamás huia de temas difíciles. Siempre iba por lo que quería con confianza en si mismo, una confianza que algunos llamaban arrogancia.

Jamás se la hubiera pasado por la cabeza que iba a tener problemas poniendo en palabras lo que quería y, sin embargo, allí estaba, devanándose los sesos sin llegar a ninguna solución.

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Cómo debía abordar el tema?

¿Con humor? ¿Con seriedad? ¿Cómo quien no quiere la cosa?

"Si, srta. Granger, sólo una cosa más. Si accediera Ud a tener un hijo conmigo, se le pagaría un gran extra en Navidad"

Si, genial.

"Srta. Granger, leyendo su curriculum me he dado cuenta también de que seria ud la mujer perfecta con la que tener un hijo. ¿Qué le parece?"

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto. Sabía perfectamente lo que le parecería a Hermione y no quería oírlo.

"Srta. Granger, estoy seguro de que sabrá que la familia Malfoy es una familia muy pudiente en este y otros países. La tragedia pesa sobre nosotros, por que yo soy el último Malfoy y no tengo descendencia. Necesito tener un hijo que se quede con el apellido y con la fortuna. Ha sido ud elegida para semejante honor… Si quiere, podría contribuir…"

No, aquello tampoco saldría bien. ¿Por qué demonios no se le ocurría nada bueno? Probablemente, no se le ocurriría nada porque no era el momento de hablar de aquel asunto. Tal vez, lo mejor seria dejar pasar algunas semanas, dejar que Hermione se sintiera cómoda

Con él, incluso que comenzara a confiar en él y…

-¿Algo más?- le estaba preguntando Hermione, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-No, todavía no- suspiro Draco.

-¿Como que todavía?

-Quiero decir que no, que nada más. Gracias por haber venido. Hablare con el departamento de personal para que tenga listo su contrato para mañana.

-Muy bien, nos vemos entonces-contesto Hermione poniéndose en Gracias por todo Sr. Malfoy. Le agradezco mucho lo que hizo por mi- Draco se puso también en pie y le estrecho la mano.

-Nos vemos mañana- le dijo.

Hermione le dirigió una última y confundida mirada y se retiro. Draco era conciente de que era una tontería pero, Hermione salio por la puerta, se le antojo que la luz de la estancia disminuía.

-Hola, Sr. Malfoy.

Draco levanto la mirada y se encontró con Theodoro Nott, un brillante abogado que hacia poco trabajaba para él. El joven estaba entrando a su despacho con un montón de papeles, pero no pudo evitar girar la cabeza al ver salir a Hermione que se estaba metiendo ya en el ascensor.

-Que guapa- comento enarcando una ceja.

-Si- contesto Draco.

Por lo visto, Teodoro era un buen abogado pero, según decían los rumores era todavía mejor con las mujeres que con las leyes.

-Por lo visto es soltera. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Si-contesto Draco frunciendo el seño-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por que quería invitarla a salir- contesto el joven abogado.

-Me temo que llegas tarde- contesto Draco poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¿Ah, Si?

-Si, esta con otra persona.

-¿De verdad? ¿Con quien?

-No creo que sea asunto tuyo.

-Ah, bueno- suspiro Teodoro.-Que pena- añadió saliendo del despacho de su jefe.

Una vez a solas, Draco se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho su joven empleado. Le tenía que servir para abrir los ojos. Debía darse cuenta que no debía aguardar mucho tiempo. Para plantearle a Hermione su idea. Si no obtenía un compromiso por su parte pronto, podía caer en las garras de un playboy como Nott.

Tenia que encontrar la manera de sacar el tema.

Draco se puso de pie, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a pasearse por su despacho. Al acercarse a la ventana y miro hacia abajo. Allí estaba. Hermione se había parado junto a la fuente y estaba mirando el agua.

Ahora.

Tenia que ir en su búsqueda cuanto antes.

Draco Salio corriendo de su despacho, paso apresuradamente junto a una asombrada Milcent, paso de largo junta al ascensor y bajo a todo velocidad por las escaleras, saltándola de dos en dos, como un esquiador de nieve polvo, tras bajar los seis pisos, llego al vestíbulo, se paro en seco, tomo aire y miro a su alrededor. Hermione seguía allí, tenia que hacerlo.

Mientras se aproximaba a ella por detrás, se fijo en su cuerpo, en la curvatura de cuello, en como le caía el pelo por la espalda.

Si, quería que aquella mujer fuera la madre de hijo.

De repente, se dio cuenta que de nuevo se había precipitado. ¿De verdad estaba contemplando la posibilidad de pedirle a una mujer así que tuviera un hijo con el antes de proponerle matrimonio? ¿Se había vuelto loco? Seria un gran insulto. Si Quería seguir adelante iba a tener que hacerlo con todas las consecuencias.

-Hermione- le dijo.

Hermione se giro hacia él sorprendida, y se quedo mirándole.

-Hermione Granger…- dijo Draco tomándole las manos y mirándola a los ojos- Te quieres casar conmigo ?

NAs- Mil perdones por le desaparición…. No hay excusa que valga ¬.¬

Sabemos que merecemos tomatazos y siéntase libre de lanzarlo aquel que este ofendido. Prometemos intentar ser mas frecuentes. Gracias a los que todavía no perdían la esperanza.

Los Quiere mucho Isis y Nemrak


End file.
